Is there a Doctor in the House?
by Kiky731
Summary: Kiky731 drinks a potion, making her have super speed and get food for her and Flippy, making Lumpy think she is a locust.


Hi everyone, it's Kiky731 again. Here is a new short parody based on "Is There a Doctor in the Mouse" that Subuku no Jess aka Jessy gave me the idea. Hope you like it, no flames. I don't own _Happy Tree Friends_, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Is There a Doctor in the House?<strong>

**The Cast**

Jerry…Flippy(Happy Tree Friends) and Kiky731(Me)

Tom…Lumpy(Happy Tree Friends)

* * *

><p><strong>Is There a Doctor in the House?<strong>

Inside a mouse hole inside a giant house somewhere, we see a green bear with a pink heart shaped nose, buck teeth, and he wore a beret and a military jacket and dog tags, Flippy pouring a blue liquid into a test tube that contained an orange liquid. After a drop fell into the orange liquid, a blast like from a bomb came out of it.

Later, a gray fox with white on the top of the ears and on the tip of the tail and she has long black hair and wore a beret that is the same as Flippy, a military dress with no sleeves that stops at the top middle of her thighs, dog tags, Kiky731, Flippy's girlfriend, used a pipet to drop a green liquid into a red liquid inside the same test tube, making another blast come out of it.

Finally, Flippy and Kiky731 both carefully dropped a small yellow fuzzy thing into the test tube with the pink liquid, making one final blast.

"Now for the test." Kiky731 says. "Wish me luck."

Flippy watched as she drank. Suddnely, her hair started to curl up and then go straight again, her eyelid went down and her ear drooped before she felt her legs starting to move then her head spun around and her legs and arms did the same. She then ran off as quick as lightning to the door and back where she was.

"It works!" Kiky731 said.

"We did it!" Flippy cheered.

Later that day, Kiky731 and Flippy poked their heads out of the mousehole to see a blue moose with crooked antlers, low intelligence, bad teeth(though they're clear white), and distorted eyes, Lumpy sitting on a pillow and opening a package of gummy bears.(A/N: I changed sardines to gummy bears because I don't like sardines).

"Gummy bears." Kiky731 said with her mouth watering, "Yum! Be right back."

She took off as fast as lightning and ate the gummy bear off of his hand.

Lumpy looked and was confused, "What was that?" he thought.

He thought it over and shrugged, "Whatever." as he tried to take another, but Kiky731 grab some and ate some before running back to the hole. Lumpy hid and turned over the bag to only find nothing except a tiny drop of red liquid. Lumpy picked it up with his finger and was about to eat it, but Kiky731 zoomed over and ate it all up, leaving nothing on his finger, but a thin layer of skin.

Kiky731 and Flippy saw this from their mousehole as Lumpy got scared and imagined a ghost thinking it was the one who ate the gummy bears.

Lumpy then laughed it off and said, "Nah!" He then though it was a locust, then he thought it was a locust with a jet pack, chattering his teeth faster.

"That's it! A locust with a jet pack!" Lumpy said, thinking that's what it was. He then started to think of a plan.

A while later, he pushed a watermelon out. "Here locust, locust, locust!" Lumpy called out.

"Watermelon? He's thinks you're a locust and is trying to trap you with watermelon?" Flippy said with a laugh.

"Be right back!" Kiky731 said, running as fast to the watermelon and grabbed some and ate some making the seeds fall onto the skin.

Lumpy started to smack the watermelon skin, until he realized that it's not there anymore. Kiky731 then ran to the turkey and ate the whole thing down to the bone.

"No! My turkey! Why, why!" Lumpy screamed in horror. He ran to the table and took an apple and a grape from the table to protect it. He was about to eat an apple, but Kiky731 ate it to the core. She then ate the core, leaving nothing, but the seeds out.

Lumpy then tried to eat the grapes, but Kiky731 took them all, including the last one, though Lumpy tried to protect it. Realizing, she might go to the fridge, Lumpy ran to the fridge and went inside. He peeked out to make sure she wasn't there and closed it shut.

Lumpy panted, then sighed in relief, "That was close." He then took a bunch of ribs and smelt it. "Ribs." He was about to eat them, but Kiky731 took them away from him, leaving nothing but bones. Lumpy tried to chomp at them, including the last bone, but they fell. Lumpy chomped the last bone in confusion.

"No locust is gonna get my food." Lumpy smirked as he set up a video camera and aimed it at an X mark on the floor. He pushed a chocolate cake onto the X marks the spot and started shooting the camera. He waited until Kiky731 zoomed to the chocolate cake and ate it all up before using the cherry as a basketball before she ate it as well.

* * *

><p>Later, Lumpy tiptoed to the projection room with the video he shot, dipped it into water and played it in the living room. As he watched the video in super slow motion, he saw in shock that it wasn't a locust after all. It was KIky731 with her super-speed.<p>

"It wasn't a locust!" Lumpy said. "It's that fox girl! Why that little thing!" he started to mutter some stuff under his breath as he watched the video with Kiky731 using the cherry like a basketball and grab a net like a hoop to slam dunk it into her mouth before she ran off again taking off again, catching the net.

When the video was over, Lumpy is still mad that had been tricked until he came up with a sneaky idea.

"I've got me a sneaky idea." Lumpy said.

* * *

><p>He then took a piece bread, put a mousetrap in it and put another piece of bread like a sandwich and pretended that he was going to eat it.<p>

Kiky731 smiled and said, "Flippy, this is for you." She then zoomed off and took the bread and gave it to Flippy before she said to Lumpy, "Did you miss me?"

"Why you little-" Lumpy said, before the mouse trap closed on his nose. "OW!" HE screamed and he hit the chandelier. We now see Lumpy dangling on the chandelier. Kiky731 giggled and ran to the fridge and closed the door as Lumpy chased her. He opened the door and saw Kiky731 in a banana peel and grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" Lumpy said.

He opened the peel and Kiky731 pecked Lumpy as a joke before she said, "Bye!" and ran off.

As she ran off, her power started to wear off. "Oh shoot!" were the words she said before her super speed ran off quickly.

"Yes!" Lumpy cheered and grabbed her in his hand. "Now you're in so much trouble."

Flippy gasped seeing his girlfriend in trouble and put the ingredients into the test tube just like in the beginning before adding another gold thing in there.

"Hold on Kiky731, I'm coming for you!" Flippy said, flipping out and drinking the new formula. He laughed manically as he started to grow.

* * *

><p>Back with Kiky731 and Lumpy, Lumpy said, "Now to get the bear!" He pulled on a familiar jacket in the mousehole. He pulled so hard that Flippy, now Evil Flippy broke the wall, revealing himself to have grown as big as the house.<p>

Evil Flippy began to laugh quietly as Lumpy looked up and saw Evil Flippy waving at him with an evil grin, dropped Kiky731 who ran up to Evil Flippy, and Lumpy started to laugh nervously and then started to cry.

"Revenge!" Evil Flippy says as the cartoon ends with an iris out.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Read and Review. I hoped you like it.<p> 


End file.
